


Careful Faith, My Gift

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Flowers, One Shot, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: You know at the big family gatherings when your mother tells your entire extended family "this idiot can't boil water without burning it" and then the entire night, every time you refill people's cups with water, they just laugh AT you despite the falsehood of that statement? Or the fact that you're fucking serving them?Yeah, fuck that noise.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Careful Faith, My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: I have siblings. And a family. And a degree.

Astra wonders how it is that Alex tolerates so many accusations on her ability. 

As the unneeded spare Astra was a familiar acquaintance with the off handed remarks others made whether in jest or with complete malice, they were easily passed as light hearted teasing, and then defended as truths when the intended victim verbalized their displeasure or its falsehood - when their victim knew full well their worth, value, and would not easily succumb to their ignorant, hurtful, words as they expected.

In her youth, though she was the unwanted child, she still was protected by her House, its name, its prestige and influence - it allowed her to come out clean from incidents that went bloody. Good times.

But for Alex, whom she respected and had warily examined for far too long, it seemed as if she did not know how to reply to such an attack on her person, her honor. It left her in the awkward position of wanting to defend the woman from the undeserved claims, but ultimately paralyzed when she could not logically find what motives urged that desire. And so her hand was stilled. And she watched with a growing sense of helplessness when all Alex would do is grit her teeth and make short, half assed, barks in return. 

“Hey is your plant ok? It’s been like this for … 2 months now?” 

Astra lifted her head, watching Kara pick up the potted plant, the one she had given Alex, and Alex who fluffs her wet hair with a baby blue towel behind her niece. 

“Looks fine to me?” 

“Dr. Danvers, these flowers are thin enough to substitute as toothpicks!” 

“If there was anything wrong, the leaves wouldn’t be green,” Alex sighs, exasperated. 

“Why don’t I take them back with me for a few-”

“Kara,” Astra calls, as leisurely as she could. She struggled to keep from sounding critical, lecturing or the like - she didn’t have the right to reign in Kara, or step into their sisterly spats after all. “I believe I’ve broken my communications device yet again,” she reports without a shred of shame.

When Kara smiles, Astra knows her intervention is a success. “No worries! I have spares back at my place, I’ll go pick - oh! I might as well stop by and grab lunch on the way back - don’t start without me, I’ll be back in like ten minutes!” 

Once Kara is well out of range, Alex turns her frown upon her. 

Hot. 

“Just because Kara won’t reprimand you doesn’t mean I won’t,” the agent said, crossing her arms. “You’re not careless in any way, general. In fact you’re probably more gentle and considerate with your strength than Kara will ever possibly be -”

“Knowing this, you still try and lecture me?” Astra scoffs, though her lips curl up mischievously. “If you’d like, I can personally demonstrate just how gentle and considerate I am, Agent Danvers. I’m much more delicate with beautiful things, as you’ll find.” 

To her credit, Alex doesn’t even blush or fumble, pointing her fragile little boney finger at her person instead, “No one should be expectant of praise for handling something like flowers properly - I doubt you’d be able to handle me or a grav lift grenade by your definition of beautiful,” the human replied, rolled her eyes. 

At that, Astra fell silent in contemplation before speaking, “I believe you are wrong. Praise ought to be given where it is due - or at the very least not neglected,” she huffs, peering over at the kitchen island, where Kara had left the flowers. 

“After all, you’ve kept those Night Blooming Jasmines in perfect conditions since I’ve left them in your careful care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Assumptions are the mother of all fuck ups.


End file.
